


Days of Our Lives

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 진 어소가 대학에 입학한 첫 해에 일어난 일들에 대한 기록.대학교 배경의 AU입니다.





	Days of Our Lives

도서관 문을 열고 나가면서, 진은 시계를 확인했다. 아미달라 홀까지는 걸어서 10분, 그리고 아직 임웨 교수님과의 면담시간까지는 30분이 남아 있었다. 아빠와 쏘우 — 예전에는 쏘우 아저씨, 라고 부르던 때도 있었지만, 열여섯살 이후로 쏘우는 항상 쏘우였다 — 를 따라 어릴 적부터 집 마당처럼 드나 들었던 캠퍼스였기에, 공식적으로 자신은 아직 대학 생활의 맨 첫 수업을 듣기도 전인 신입생이었지만, 이곳에 대해서라면 그 누구보다도 잘 알았고, 덕분에 길을 헤맬 위험도 없었다. 게다가 기숙사 입주일도 이틀 정도가 남아 캠퍼스에는 사람도 적은 편이었다. 그러니 서두를 필요는 없었다. 그렇지만 약속이 몇 시간 남은 상태에서도 도저히 얌전히 있을 수가 없어서 아파트에서 게으름을 피우는 대신 도서관으로 왔다. 읽고 싶었던 신간이 신착도서 자리에 꽂혀 있었고, 오늘 따라 2층 제1 열람실에서 제일 마음에 들어하는 구석의 창가자리도 비어 있었다. 그런데도 책을 들고도 도저히 집중이 되지 않아서 결국엔 짐을 챙겨서 도서관을 뛰쳐 나올 수 밖에 없었다.

 

가방 위로 더듬어서 진은 “희망을 위한 탐색: 포스에 대한 믿음의 역사와 종교적 전통의 현대적 해석”이 들어 있는 걸 한 번 더 확인했다. 국제외교 전공으로 근현대 테러의 정치학에 대해 연구하는 쏘우 게레라라면 보자마자 코웃음을 쳤을 제목이었다. 내용을 알았다면 ‘아무리 끔찍한 뉴스라도 이것보단 나을 거다’라고 말했을테고. 애초에 임웨 교수와 면담을 잡았다고 했을 때 코웃음부터 쳤던 것이다. ‘학문의 다양성의 면에서는 찬성이고, 그 효용의 면에서는 — 뭐, 나름 재미있는 사람이니 만나도 나쁠 건 없겠지. 눈이 멀었지만 해당 분야에서는 최고 전문가 소리도 듣고, 학교에서도 꾸준히 연구와 수업을 잘 하는 걸로 정평이 나있기도 하니.’ 게일런 어소는 임웨 교수와 면담을 잡은 걸 알았다고 하더라도 쏘우와는 다르게 반응했겠지만, 뛰어난 수학자이자 실험 물리학자로 예전부터 자신의 연구는 물론 다양한 산학협력 프로젝트에 참여하면서 가족과 거의 시간을 보내지 못한다는 점에 과도할 정도로 죄책감을 가진 게일런의 경우, 그러한 무조건적인 지지에 있어 진의 선택에 대한 신뢰와 게일런 자신의 죄책감에 대한 반사작용의 비율이 어떻게 되는지는 항상 진의 고민의 대상이었기 때문에 (이제는 게일런을 백분 이해한다고 하지만) 역시 아쉬움이 있었다.

 

— 엄마가 있으면 좋았을 텐데.

 

그렇지만, 라이라 어소는 삼개월 째 연구팀을 이끌고 필드에 나가 우라늄 관련 연구를 진행하고 있었고, 필드에 나가 있는 동안에는 연락이 잘 되지 않는 것도 이미 어릴 적부터 익숙해져 있었다. 그리고 애초에 철학 쪽으로 이중 전공이나 부전공을 하고 싶다고 말했을 때, 마찬가지로 학부 때 철학 부전공을 했던 라이라가 진에게 줬던 책 중 하나가 임웨 교수의 책이었다. 그래서 진은 한숨을 쉬며 그저 어깨를 한 번 으쓱하는 것으로 아쉬움을 털어냈고, 걸음을 재촉했다.

 

학생 회관을 뒤로 하고 모스마 빌딩을 지나면 아미달라 홀이었다. 모스마 빌딩의 날개 부분을 돌자, 저 멀리 이미 멀리 반쯤 가려진 상태로 아미달라 홀이 눈에 들어왔다. 그렇지만, 아미달라 홀의 모습이 한 눈에 들어오는 것과 거의 동시에, 건물 현관으로 올라가는 계단에 앉아 두꺼운 책을 읽고 있는 소년의 모습이 눈에 들어와, 저절로 지어지는 미소를 띄고 그대로 걸음을 재촉하던 진의 시선을 잡아 끌며 걸음을 느려지게 했다.

 

염색한 것이 분명한 머리칼은 단련한 철의 색을 흉내내기라도 한 것 같은 회색으로, 헤어 제품으로 잘 넘겨 정리되어 있었다. 키는 제법 큰 듯 했지만, 한껏 집중을 하고 있는 얼굴 생김새가 지나치게 어렸다. 아무리 많이 봐줘도 13,4 정도? 편안한 반바지 차림으로 앉아서 무릎에 올린 두꺼운 책을 읽고 있는 태연한 자세를 보자면 길을 잃었거나 하진 않았을테지만, 여름날 건물 안도 아니라 밖에서 기다리고 있는 모습이 영 신경이 쓰였다. 개강을 며칠 남겨둔 시점이기에 학교에서 열리는 청소년 대상 여름 프로그램들은 이미 오래 전에 종료되었을테니, 여름 프로그램 참가자겠거니 해서 넘기기도 어려웠다. 교수나 학교 직원의 자녀일 가능성도 있었지만, 그렇다면 굳이 이 여름날 건물 밖에 앉아 있을까. 인간 사이의 최고이자 최선의 처세는 상호불가침이라 주장하는 진이었기에 저쪽에서 도움을 요청해오지 않는 이상은 굳이 말을 걸거나 할 생각은 없었지만, 그 옆을 지나서 계단을 올라가면서 자신도 모르게 슬쩍 한 번 더 돌아보게 되는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 그리자 자신을 바라보던 시선을 느꼈다는 듯, 계단 끝에 도착한 진의 뒤쪽에서 차분한 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

“신경쓰실 필요 없어요.”  
“뭐?”

 

진이 돌아봤을 때, 뒤도 돌아보지 않으며 앉은 채로 소년은 책장을 넘기고 있었다. 그리고 고개는 빠르게 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 움직였고, 책장이 한 장 더 넘어갔다.

 

“누굴 기다리는 중이예요. 이미 이곳에서 몇 년 째 여름 동안의 영재프로그램에 참가한 끝이라 캠퍼스에서 길을 잃은 것도 아니고, 아미달라 홀은 로비가 어두운 편이라 책을 읽기에 좋지 않아서 나와있는 것 뿐이니까요. 관심은 고맙지만 신경은 쓰지 않으셔도 된다고 말씀드리고 싶었어요. 어쨌든 고맙습니다.”

 

어안이 벙벙해서 잠시 그 뒷모습을 내려보던 진은 자신도 모르게 피식 웃고 말았다. 사람이 없었기에 웃음소리는 현관차양 아래에서 제법 크게 울렸다. 웃음소리에 책장을 넘기던 손이 멈추었다. 그리고 옆에 내려져 있던 뭔가를 책장에 꽂고 책을 덮더니, 그제서야 소년은 윗몸을 돌려서 고개를 들어 진을 바라보았다.

 

“왜 웃으세요?”  
“……왜 웃냐고?”  
“네. 별로 재미있는 이야기를 한 건 아니라서.”

 

지금 소년이 자신을 놀리고 있는 것인지 한참을 내려다보았지만, 자신을 바라보는 소년의 얼굴은 진지했다. 진은 조심해서 다음 말을 고민하며 골랐다.

 

“어……그냥 조숙하다고 생각한 것 뿐이야.”

 

한참 진의 표정을 살펴보던 소년은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 

“기분 나쁘다고 하셔도 되요. 어쨌든 일반적으로 제 나이대의 애들에게 기대하게 되는 행동양식은 아니니까요.”  
“……그렇게 생각 안 했는데? 정말로 별 생각 없어.”

 

의심으로 가득한 소년의 얼굴 표정을 보며 진은 손목시계를 확인했다. 아직 약속시간까지는 15분 정도가 남아 있었다. 그래서 진은 몸을 돌려 다시 계단을 내려갔다. 그리고 소년이 앉아 있는 계단에 내려선 후, 소년과 거리를 좀 두고 그 옆에 앉았다.

 

“진짜야. 별로 아무렇지도 않아. 세상엔 이런 사람도 저런 사람도 있는 법이고, 너는 그냥……너잖아?”

 

한참을 진의 얼굴을 살피던 소년은 ‘흠’하고 헛기침을 했다.

 

“거짓말은 아니네요.”

 

진은 자신도 모르게 씩 웃으면서 말했다.

 

“얼굴을 보면 알 수 있는 거야?”

 

진의 얼굴을 다시 한 번 찬찬히 훑으면서 소년이 말했다.

 

“거짓말을 하거나 당황을 하는 상황에서 얼굴 표정 변화나 안구의 움직임 등, 그 반응을 알 수 있는 표지에 대한 연구와 분석은 많이 이뤄진 편이고, 사람들이 자신들의 경험을 토대로 적어낸 결과물들도 많죠. 정말 특이한 경우가 아니면 대체로 90에서 95% 정도는 맞아요.”  
“그래? 재미있네.”

 

진의 대답에 소년이 입을 삐죽였다.

 

"이번 대답은 거짓말이네요.”  
“……미안.”

 

솔직하게 대답하자, 소년의 얼굴이 다시 풀어졌다. 그리고 이번에는 자기 차례라는 듯 소년이 말을 꺼냈다.

 

“그럼 누나는 — 아, 아직 이름을 모르네요. 미안해요, 형이 늘 자기 소개를 잊지 말라고 하는데.”

 

그리고 소년은 악수를 청한다는 듯 손을 내밀었다.

 

“케이 투에스오에요. 이제 팰퍼틴 고등학교 2학년에 올라가요. 나이는 12살이고요.”

 

그리고 진이 뭔가를 물어보기도 전에 보통 어떤 질문이 들어올지 예상한다는 듯 소년은 차분하게 덧붙였다.

 

“그리고 네, 월반한게 맞아요. 사람들이 영재라고 부르는 경우라서요, 그리고 아니오, 학교는 재미있어요. 학교폭력을 당하지도 않고요, 토론부와 신문부 활동을 하고 있고, 친한 친구들도 있어요.”

 

케이의 차분한 말에 진은 자신도 모르게 다시 한 번 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 그리고 케이와 손을 맞잡고 악수를 나눴다.

 

“진 어소야. 이번에 이 학교에 입학했어. 아직은 인문계열이고, 정치학과 철학을 이중전공할까 생각 중이야.”  
“……그렇게 전공한 경우에 취직률이 어떻게 될지는 알고 있어요? 모르면 말해줄 수 있어요.”  
“음, 솔직히 그런 고민을 벌써부터 하고 싶진 않은데? 어쨌든 아직 시간은 많이 남아 있고, 여러가지를 경험해보고 싶으니까.”

 

맞잡은 손을 놓으면서 케이는 어깨를 다시 한 번 으쓱했다.

 

“우리 형도 그렇게 말했었지만, 그렇게 해서 우리 형은 결국 정치학으로 대학원까지 가게 된 거 알아요?”  
“그래?”  
“이제 박사 3학기 올라가요. 오늘도 — “  
“케이!”

 

갑작스럽게 들려온 외침에 진도 케이도 함께 뒤를 돌아보았다. 누군가 문을 열고 나오다 멈춰선 채로 두 사람을 바라보고 있었다. 건물에서 나온 사람은 케이와는 나이차가 꽤 많이 나서, 진보다도 몇 살 위로 보이는 청년이었다. 제법 잘 생긴 얼굴이었지만, 미처 감추지 못한 피로가 묻어나는 표정으로 진과 케이를 번갈아가며 보면서 청년은 두 사람을 향해 걸어왔다.

 

“안에서 기다리고 있으라고 했잖아.”  
“로비가 어두워서 책을 읽기에 불편했어. 그리고 덕분에 새롭게 만난 사람도 있고.”  
“사람이 말을 하면 들어야지. 다른 사람을 어떻게 믿고 —”

 

못마땅하다는 속내를 감추지 않는 남자가 자신을 바라보는 시선에 담은 의심에 진은 자신도 모르게 ‘내가 납치범으로 보이기라도 하는 거예요?’라고 외칠 뻔 했다. 그렇지만, 케이의 말에 그제서야 임웨 교수와의 면담을 기억해낸 진은 서둘러 시계를 확인했고, 자신도 모르게 소리를 칠 뻔 했다. 벌써 약속 시간에서 5분이 지나 있었다. 진은 서둘러서 자리에서 일어났다.

 

“가봐야해. 이야기 나눌 수 있어 즐거웠어, 케이. 그리고 — “

 

그리고 진은 남자를 반쯤은 노려보듯 의미심장하게 바라보며 말했다.

 

“케이의 의심 많은 형님씨도요.”

 

상대방에게 더 이상의 말은 허락하지 않겠다는 듯, 케이에게만 손을 흔들어 보이고 진은 걸음을 재촉해서 건물 안으로 들어갔다. 큰 걸음으로 두 계단씩을 뛰어 올라가는 동안에 독특한 소년과, 어쩐지 기분 나쁜 청년은 여전히 생각나고 있었지만, 임웨 교수의 연구실 문 앞에 서서 잠시 눈을 감고 숨을 고르는 동안 서서히 멀어졌고, 그리고 “들어와요.”라는 말에 문을 열고 들어가면서, 둘은 곧 잊혀지고 말았다.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

......그대로 끝이었어도 좋았을 것이다, 라고 몇 년 후에도 진은 농담을 하곤 했다. 물론 그대로 끝났을 수도 있었을 것이다: 개강일 첫 수업으로 학부 필수 과목으로 “현대 사회의 이해”를 들어갔을 때, 교수인 드레이븐이 진이 수강하는 1분반 담당 조교로 그 기분 나쁜 청년 — 카시안 안도르을 소개하지 않았다면 말이다.

 

그리하여 둘의 눈이 마주치는 순간 서로의 얼굴이 일그러졌다는 것은 작은 보너스.

첫 인상에도 불구하고 카시안은 꽤 괜찮은 조교였고, 까다롭기로 소문난 드레이븐 교수의 애제자로, 대학원 학생회 활동은 물론 다른 사회참여 활동에도 열성적이란 걸 알게 되는 건 두 달이 채 걸리지 않았고, 결손가정 출신의 케이는 어릴 때 안도르 가에 위탁 맡겨져, 최근에 입양 과정이 진행되고 있단 사실과 동시에, 비록 혈연으로 연결된 관계는 아니지만, 케이와 카시안은 혈연 이상을 나눈 형제 사이라는 걸 알게 되는 것 또한 그다지 오래 걸리지는 않은 시점의 이야기.

— 그리고, 진과 카시안이 연애를 하게 되는 것은 아직은 조금 더 먼 훗날의 이야기.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 꽤 오랜 시간 2차 창작을 해왔지만 Modern AU를 직접 써보는 것은 처음입니다.  
> Modern AU의 경우 남이 창작한 것을 보기는 해도 몇 가지 이유로 직접 창작하는 경우는 없었는데,  
> 다른 또 몇 가지 이유로 제가 쓴 로그 원 모던 AU가 있으면 좋겠다 싶어서 설정을 굴려본 결과물입니다. 
> 
> 완성을 할 생각 자체가 크질 않아 글로 옮겨서 아오삼에 올릴 가능성은 그다지 높지 않은 편이었는데,  
> 원래는 최근 올릴 생각으로 작업하던 다른 글에서 난항을 겪고 있기도 하고, 날도 덥고 해서 그냥 귀여운게 보고 싶어서 내킨 김에 일단 한 챕터 완성해서 올립니다.  
> 정말로 21세기 지구를 상정하고 작업했고 작업할 예정인데 과정에서 약간 배경 설정에서 디테일이 좀 뒤틀리게 되는 부분도 생기게 될 것 같긴 하단 게 좀 염려가 되고,  
> 일단 퇴고를 안 했기 때문에...여러모로 신경 쓰이는 부분들이 없는 건 아니지만 그래도 즐겁게 봐주시면 좋을 것 같습니다...
> 
> 총 4챕터라 해두었지만, 각 챕터가 딱히 이어진다기 보다는 시간대에 따라 그냥 진을 중심으로 다른 인물들=로그원 멤버들을 만나는 장면이 중심이 되는 짧은 글들의 묶음이 될거라 보시면 정확합니다.  
> 나중에 뭔가 보너스를 더하게 되면 챕터가 늘어날 수도 있을 것 같은데 일단 그건 나중에 가 봐야 알테니까 일단은 욕심 부리지 않으려 합니다.  
> 그리고 지금 시점에서 진은 (원작 설정에 맞춰) 21살입니다. 고등학교 졸업 후 대학을 바로 진학하진 않았던 걸로 설정해뒀는데 관련 서술을 뒤에서 할 수 있도록 할 계획이긴한데, 쓰다가 어떻게 되려나 싶기도 하고, 궁금해하실 수도 있을 것 같아서 일단 후기에 적어둡니다.  
> 추가 내용도 대충 적어본게 있고, 따라서 태그 또한 대충 정해져 있긴 한데 다 올릴까 하다가, 그냥 해당 챕터 올리면서 추가 및 수정하는게 낫겠다 싶어서 일단 오늘은 여기까지만 해두었습니다. 그말인 즉슨 보디랑 베이즈는 나오는 대로 올릴 예정입니다. 그렇지만 대사는 다음 챕터부터가 되어야 나오겠지만 치루트는 일단 이름이 나왔으니까 넣었습니다.  
> 부정기적으로 올리게 되겠지만, 앞으로 남은 부분도 기대해주시고, 끝까지 함께 해주시면 기쁠 것 같습니다.  
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


End file.
